High School Musical Second Generation
by Merodi-chan13
Summary: Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat" Troy Bolton once said. Well he was right. THE WILDCAT'S ARE BACK and this time with their KIDS! HIATUS
1. Character Info part1 Prologue

HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SECOND GENERATION!!!!!!!

Ok this was made out of boredom after watching HSM 3. I'm not even that big of a HSM fan but I don't know, like I said….boredom. No I do NOT own High School musical obviously and NO I'm not saying this is how their futures are going to be. This is me making it all up (except for the original characters) As for the couples, I'm just going by the love I see in the Movies. (except for Sharpay's ex-husband, I made him up)

Ok story info after college:

Troy and Gabriella get married after college. Troy is taking after his father and coaching at East High but is still doing some Broadway. Gabriella is chemistry professor at East High .A year later they have a son named Chad Lucas. About two years later they have two twins, a girl and a boy named Jack Dennis and Taylor Ashley. 5 years later they have Triella Rose.

Chad and Taylor break up sometime through college but a year before college ended bumped into each other and started dating. After some on and off relationships, they finally get married a year later. Chad is still playing sports professionally and Taylor is still working on her dream of becoming the president. So far they only have one girl named Gabriella Caycee. In the story Taylor is 2 months pregnant for their second child.

Ryan and Kelsi date all through college (figuring they both went to Julliard) and eventually got married soon after. Ryan is a dance instructor at Albuquerque school of the arts (A.S.O.T.A). Kelsi also works at A.S.O.T.A as a Piano teacher and she is also writing songs for movies and plays and some famous artists. As for kids they have twins boy and girl named Sharpay Alison and Lucas Zack James and two month old Oleysa Anna Bell.

After College, Sharpay becomes a movie star. She stars in "Bold and the Blonde" and "Passion of the sun" (Made them up). She falls in love with her "Passion of the sun" co-star Jonathan Taylor Kingsford. They got married but while Sharpay was 6 months pregnant they divorced. Her baby daughter was born and she named her Dakota Rayne Evans, taking her mothers last name. When Rayne was three, her mother and old time crush Zeke Baylor ran into each other and dated, getting married a year after.

Other couples that's not really important:

Jason and Martha: married: two daughters Kim and Sarah

Rocket man and Tiara: engaged : a son named Troy

So yeah those are the characters and family.

As Troy Bolton once said: "Once a Wildcat, always a wildcat." Well he meant it. Every one of the East High Stars, whether they were Drama, Jock, Braniac etc they all shared one dream. To see their kids attend the same high school that made their lives what it was. Now it's been nearly 16 years since they stood in front of the East High building. Troy and Gabriella Bolton stand together and watch as their first born son walk up the steps that all their children will one day. Chad and Taylor Danforth fight over if they should walk their daughter in or let her go by herself, not noticing that she already left. Ryan and Kelsi Evans arrive with their twins hoping that they would go into the arts as well. More Wild cats arrive with their children hoping that their friends children will be friends with theirs. Then a sleek black Limo drives up and out walks Sharpay Evans with her brunette of a daughter to personally introduce her to the new Drama teacher. As all five children walk through the doors of East High they all start the beginning of a whole new legacy.


	2. Character Info part 2

HSM G2: Character INFO

Ok Mistakes I made in character thing: Triella is 9 years younger than the twins. Not 5

Ok Info about new characters since u already know stuff about the G1 Characters.

Bolton's:

Chad Lucas Bolton:

Age: 15 ½

Gender: male

Hair colour: Black (style like his dads in HSM 3)

Eye Colour: Blue

Status: Jock and Brainiac + a good singer

Like his father, he's confused as to what to be. He's good at basketball and he likes playing it but he also has brains and loves solving equations and recently he had learnt he can sing…good.

Jack Dennis Bolton: (twin to Taylor)

Age: 12 ½

Gender: male

Hair Colour: Dark brown like his grandpa's (style like his brother)

Eye Colour: Chocolate brown

Status: Brainiac

Inheriting his mother's brains, Jack is a very smart 12 ½ year old. However trying to be like his dad and brother is hard because he can't play basketball very well.

Taylor Ashley Bolton: (twin to Jack)

Age: 12 ½

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Brownish red colour (like grandma Bolton) (a little past her shoulder always in a wavy ponytail)

Eye colour: Chocolate brown

Status: Jock

Taylor, taking after her father, is a supreme basketball player. She's a tomboy and doesn't really care what people think of her.

Triella Rose Bolton:

Age: 4

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Brown like Troy's (Style is curly and usually in high pigtails)

Eye Colour: Blue

Status: singer

Triella is a younger, girl version of her father. She's always parading around singing whatever she can.

Danforths:

Gabriella Caycee Danforth:

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Black (really curly like her fathers but no afro)

Eye colour: brown

Status: Smart stylist

Taking her mother's brains and fashion sense, Gabriella is a lot like her mother however when her dad invites her to play sports she goes and joins him.

Evans:

Ryan and Kelsi's:

Sharpay Alison Evans: (twin to Lucas)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Blonde with a hint of brownish red

Eye Colour: Greenish blue

Status: Dancing Queen and lyrics writer

Taking her fathers dancing and mothers song writing skills her and her brother write their own songs, her on lyrics and dance, him with music and piano and both singing.

Lucas Zack James Evans: (twin to Sharpay)

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair colour: Blonde with a hint of brownish red

Eye Colour: Greenish Blue

Status: Piano Prodigy and composer

Taking on his mothers piano skill and music composition he became a prodigy. However sometimes he feels left out of the dancing.

Oleysa Anna Bell Evans:

Age: 2 months

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Brownish Red with a little blonde

Eye colour: Blue

Status: Baby

Not much to say but she's a baby

Sharpay's:

Dakota Rayne Evans:

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Colour: Light Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Status: Singer, actress but also a dancer

Although a daughter to Sharpay, she's not as conceited. When she sings she doesn't make sure others hear her, her mother does that for her. Takes a lot after her uncle Ryan figuring she loves dancing.

Well yeah that's it pretty much. I already started chapter 1 so it should be out soon. :D


	3. Chapter 1: Intro to families

High School Musical Second generation

Chapter 1: Intro to families

Note: I DO NOT OWN HSM however I do own the HSM characters CHILDREN! And some of the songs are written by me, if they're not then I'll state that they aren't mine.

At the Bolton house

"TROY!!!!!!"

The brownish, black haired beauty standing in the kitchen called frustrated. The kids had obviously picked up their fathers sleeping in disorder. Hearing his wife's call he quickly rushed in almost tripping.

"What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

"Go…wake up your children before they're late FOR SCHOOL!"

"Y…Yes Mrs. Bolton."

He had to admit…Gabriella was scary when no one would listen to her. Troy made his way through the halls of their house. He knocked on the door that said FOR TAYLOR'S EYES ONLY

"Tay wake up time for school!"

Then all he heard was a crash and a "I'M OK!"

Chuckling to himself he moved onto the next bedroom getting ready to knock on the door that said Don't come in unless you're Chad. Jack had always idolized his older brother. Once he was about to knock the door opened and out stepped Jack.

"Oh hey Dad, yeah mom called up to us a few minutes ago. I guess the others are still sleeping."

Then he proceeded to breakfast while Troy just stood there ready to knock. Snapping out of it, Troy went to the end of the hall and knocked on the door that had nothing on it. "Come in." the voice on the other end called.

Troy walked into his fifteen year old son's room and sat on the bed.

"So you excited to become a Wildcat?"

"Sort of" the blue eyed, black haired teenager said while trying to find his shirt.

"Sort of? Aren't you glad to be carrying on the East High Basketball legend?"

"What if I don't want to be a basketball player? What if I want to be a smart kid like mom?" Chad stated throwing on his shirt that he had just found (he already had his pants on).

Not only had Chad inherited his father's basketball skills, he had also inherited his mothers brains.

"You can be whatever you want to be just live these four years to the fullest." And with that Troy left his sons room.

After breakfast (and many sibling quarrels), the twins left to the bus stop for their first day of grade 7. It wasn't until they dropped Triella off at JK did they start the drive to East High.

With the Danforths

"Gabby, hurry up we have to go!" Taylor Danforth shouted up to her 15 year old daughter.

"Coming mom!" Said daughter yelled back while running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Chad Danforth asked, curious as to what took his usually punctual daughter so long to get downstairs.

"I had to make sure my outfit was ok and I had all of my books, my pencil cases, my planners and my schedule."

"Yep, she's your daughter." Chad stated simply

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" His wife shouted back.

"That she's a goodie two-shoes like you"

Then…his wife stomped on his toe and stomped off to the car followed by her daughter. You'd think he'd learn by now not to anger an extremely hormonal, pregnant Taylor.

Chad got into the car and they started their drive to East High.

With the Evans (Ryan and Kelsi)

No one was late. No one was not already ready. Kelsi sat at the piano with her 15 year old son Lucas while they both played a tango sounding musical piece. Ryan and Lucas' twin sister Sharpay were messing around while both dancing the tango, Ryan teaching his dancing queen of a daughter how to dance the dance.

"Well it looks like it's time to go." Kelsi stated after looking at the clock.

The twins rushed to their rooms to get their bags.

Sighing Kelsi stood up.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked while wrapping his arms around his wife and laying his head on her shoulder.

"They've grown up so fast." His wife responded.

"Yes they have but just think, they're going to carry on the legacy of East High."

With that, Kelsi smiled pecking her husband on the lips.

The twins ran back down stairs with their bags and Ryan and the twins got into their car and left, leaving Kelsi to care for two month old Oleysa.

With Sharpay

All was silent in the limo as Sharpay fixed her hair in the mirror across from her and her daughter just looked out the window with her I-pod turned up on high.

"Now remember I'm going to introduce you to the Drama teacher and then I'm going to leave. When you get home we're all going to go to the premiere of my movie, then you and you and Zeke are going to go home while I get on a plane to Paris to shoot that commercial."

"So you'll be in Paris, while I'm at home with Zeke?"

"You can call him Dad you know?"

"I know."

"Dakota, me and Zeke have been married since you were three. Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, Zeke's a great guy but…"

"Great, so cheer up." Sharpay smiled at her daughter.

"Right, I guess I'm just nervous for the first day."

"Don't worry sweetie you're going to be great. You are going to be the most popular girl in school, head of the drama club and star of every musical there is!" Sharpay told her daughter, enthusiastically trying to encourage her.

"Of course…I am an Evans." Dakota stated quietly continuing in a whisper so her mother couldn't hear "What more should I expect."

Well that's the first chapter. I know it sucks but the real story hadn't really started yet. This is like an intro to it showing the relationships between the families. So yeah Chapter 2: Reuniting and Introducing should be up soon.


	4. Authors notes 1

Authors notes:

Ok I have an idea of couples but I'm not to sure yet so here they are:

Chad's couplings-

ChadxDakota (leaning more towards this one)

ChadxSharpay

ChadxGabriella

Gabriella couplings-

GabriellaxLucas

GabriellaxChad

GabriellaxTroy (Troy is Tiara's and Rocket mans son)

Sharpay's couplings-

SharpayxLucas (if you want incest…)

SharpayxChad

SharpayxTroy

Lucas' couplings-

LucasxGabriella

LucasxSharpay (incest)

LucasxKim or Sarah

Dakota's couplings-

DakotaxChad (yet again leaning more towards this)

DakotaxLucas (cousin incest)

DakotaxTroy

Troy Couplings-

TroyxDakota

TroyxGabriella (Kids not the parents XD)

TroyxSharpay

So yeah when u review just state which couples that should end up together. Remember all of the names are of the HSM second generation teenagers not their parents. If you have any other ideas feel free to message them to me 


	5. Chapter 2: Reuniting and Introducing

High School Musical Second Generation

Chapter 2: Reuniting and Introducing

Note: I DO NOT OWN HSM however I do own the HSM characters CHILDREN! And some of the songs are written by me, if they're not then I'll state that they aren't mine.

Gabriella Bolton's Point of View

As all the cars, limo's and buses pulled up I couldn't help but hope that my friends were also going to be bringing their children. Last time I heard from Taylor was at her baby shower for little Gabriella. I haven't heard from Ryan and Kelsi since their wedding and I haven't talked to Sharpay since graduation from high school, but I have seen her in movies and magazines so I know she and her husband got a divorce before she had her daughter and then re-married.

"Now Chad, don't be afraid of making friends and remember if there's any status quo then just forget about it. You be friends with whoever you want and be whoever you want ok?" I said encouraging my son.

"Yes mom."

"GABRIELLA!!!!!!" a very happy, excited and surprised voice called out to me. I instantly knew who that was

"TAYLOR!" and then came the hugs. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Troy do that guy hug with Chad (not our son).

"Oh my God! Chad's going to be coming here? That's great! Our Gabriella is going to be going here. They can like be best friends." Taylor said talking like a teenager.

"Mom stop trying to act like a teenager, it's embarrassing." Gabriella Danforth said while walking up to her mother and her mother's best friend.

"My, My Gabriella you've grown up." I said smiling at my friends daughter (whom she named after me- I cried when I heard)

"Hi Auntie Gabby"

"You guys remember Chad?" I asked/stated while putting an arm around my son.

"Of course but last time I saw him he was a little smaller." Taylor said laughing a little.

Then a car drove up and a VERY familiar blonde came out.

"RYAN!!!!"

Ryan looked around confused for a moment but then spotted us and ran over giving me and Taylor hugs and giving Troy and Chad guy hugs. That's when I saw the two teenagers step out of his car.

"Dad, who are these people?" the blonde girl asked.

"OH MY GOD RYAN YOU HAD KIDS?" I yelled.

"Uh yeah, Gabriella this is Sharpay and Lucas Evans. My two twins. Kelsi's at home with Oleysa, our two month old daughter."

"Awww Ryan I'm so happy for you." I said smiling then continuing. "This is my son Chad, Chad this is my friend Ryan and his two kids, Sharpay and Lucas."

After all the introductions, we all just stood around and talked.

Ryans Point of view.

As me and my kids, Troy, Gabriella and their son, Chad, Taylor and their daughter all stood around talking and catching up I caught sight of a Limo pulling up. It parked and the door opened and out stepped…my sister, Sharpay Evans Baylor. We've kept in touch but rarely ever got to see each other because she's always busy with work and such. The other door opened and I saw my niece Dakota step out.

"Look who's here you guys" I said pointing out Sharpay's arrival.

"Auntie Sharpay!" my daughter Sharpay yelled running over to greet my sister.

"Oh my goodness, Little Sharpay isn't so little anymore." Said sister stated hugging her neice, my daughter. She's changed, she's not that snobby, must get my way girl anymore.

I smiled "What? No hug for your brother?"

"RYAN!" and with that my sister was clinging to me.

Chad Bolton's Point of View.

I was talking to Gabriella when all of a sudden all of the grown up's walked over to a limo and I heard nearly a thousand "Hellos!" or " Oh my God!" and "I missed you!" Me and Gabby (who is now officially my best friend because she's the daughter of my mom and dads best friends) walked over to see what the commotion was about. All I saw was a head of blonde hair, pink, and sunglasses. Then I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had long light brown hair and sunglasses. She was wearing a black tank top that said "Drama Queen alert! Back off!" and jean Capri's with converse on her feet. She obviously wasn't paying attention to the hello's because she had her I-pod on and she was leaning against the limo looking bored.

"Chad, Chad…CHAD BOLTON!" and with my mother's cries I snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"I was just introducing you to my friend/used to be rival Sharpay Evans."

"Oh, um hi…wait aren't you the movie star?"

"Yes actually I am." The blonde now known as Sharpay the movie star said.

"Nice to meet you, I never knew my mom and dad were friends with a movie star." I said looking at my parents.

"I don't think you've met my daughter, this is Dakota, Dakota these are my friends Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad."

"Yo." Was all the beauty otherwise known as Dakota said plainly.

And with that there were more introductions.

This is a great start so far I've met: Gabriella Danforth who has become my best friend, Sharpay and Lucas Evans, twins who have also become my friends and Dakota Evans, the beauty and mystery that I Intend to figure out.

So then…there was more talking.

Geez grown up's talk to much…

I'll just stare at Dakota…Oh no she looked my way, look away, look away LOOK AWAY!!!!...I looked away.

Then some random grown up ran to my mom and Gabriella's mom and hugged them.

"MARTHA." Both moms yelled

Then my dad and Chad yelled "JASON!"

Then there were more introductions.

So far today (and its only the morning wow) I met: Gabriella Danforth, Lucas and Sharpay Evans, Dakota Evans and Sarah and Kim Cross.

Now cue talking.

Can you believe this all happened in a matter of ten minutes…yeah me neither.

"SHARPAY!!!" a strange voice that sounded british called out.

That's when movie star cringed and said "Hello….Tiara."

"Troy my man!" this strange guy went up to my dad and did that hand shake hug thing.

"Uh hi…Rocket man"

What kind of freak calls himself Rocket Man?

CUE INTRODCUTIONS

Ok now I've met: Gabriella, Lucas, Sharpay, Dakota (sigh), Sarah, Kim and Troy Zara…

Wow seven friends in a matter of…12 minutes. I think I beat a record.

So after a few more minutes of talking, all seven kids walked into East High for the first time.


End file.
